


A Hazard to Society

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Ethan Lives and He's Happy [1]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Ethan Nakamura, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Honorary Siblings Relationship, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Post-The Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: The guy blinked. "You don't sound surprised," he noted.Ethan shrugged. "I fought alongside a titan who wanted to take over the world and fell from Olympus," he replied, then added, "oh, and I've lost one of my eyes."
Relationships: Apollo & Lityerses (Percy Jackson), Lityerses & Ethan Nakamura
Series: Ethan Lives and He's Happy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911838
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	A Hazard to Society

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acesassinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesassinated/gifts).



> Warning: Out of character because Ethan is pardoned and happy. Also he and Lit are lil' shits. You can fight me on this. 
> 
> If you still want to read, then enjoy!

Ethan groaned when he got out of the bathroom and found out his eyepatch wasn't on his bedside table where he was completely sure he'd placed the damned thing. He walked to the window and leaned his upper body out, where he knew Damien was as his other siblings weren't at the cabin.

"Damien, did you see someone got inside the cabin while I'm in the shower?" he called out to his half-brother, who was busy … strumming some chords angrily on an acoustic guitar -- which was kind of weird, since as far as Ethan remembered, the last one had been smashed by the same boy a few weeks ago.

Damien didn't turn his face away from the instrument in his hands, so Ethan leaned even further outside.

"Oi, Damien!" he shouted. "Stop that noise! Chiara isn't here anyway!"

Now that managed to make Damien suddenly stop his disastrous playing and whipped his head to glare at his cabin counsellor.

"Lucky has nothing to do with this, One-Eye," he snapped and rolled his eyes. "Speaking of, where's your eyepatch?"

"That's what I want to know, genius. Did you see anyone that's not supposed to be in the cabin took it?" Ethan asked. Seeing the blank look on his brother's face, he sighed. "Nevermind, you probably only had Lucky Girl in your head anyway." before Damien could retort, he shot another question. "What are the chances Connor and Alice stole it?"

Damien snorted. "If you want to talk about chances, go to the Athena cabin, don't ask me."

Now it was Ethan's turn to roll his eye in annoyance. He pulled his body back inside. "Well, I'll just leave you to your business then. Thanks, anyway," he said, and right as his head went back inside, he added loudly, "and good luck with Lucky Girl!"

Ignoring the sound of an enraged (and probably embarrassed) Damien, Ethan stalked out of the Nemesis Cabin from the back door. He was almost one hundred percent sure Connor or/and another Hermes Cabin kid stole his eyepatch, as this actually had happened more than one time, although not with his eyepatch. Once, he lost all of his underwear and just stared dumbly at his closet while Damien and Marinda laughed at him. The other time, they stole Bobby's stock of hairdye and left him with half of his hair black and other half red.

Ethan was genuinely confused at first as to why the Hermes Cabin seemed to targetting his cabin more than the others, especially considering he and his siblings all could do worse just for the sake of revenge. But then he realized that was why they did it, because apparently the other cabins' retaliation ever yet to be as creative as theirs.

But this time, he planned to give them a verbal lash-out first. They could mess with his things _aside_ from his eyepatch. The thing often brought back bad memories of his mother and his betrayal to the camp, yes, but it also hid the gruesome scars around his left eye socket and reminded him why he chose his choices in the first place. The Apollo kids had done their best to heal the internal damage (one of them also had given him a long lecture about how reckless it was to gouged his own eye out. One guess on who he was), but they couldn't make the scars disappear.

As his mind mulled over a lot of things at the same time, Ethan didn't pay full attention where he was walking to and he smacked right into someone. He fell to his butt with an 'oof', because the person was as solid as one of the Ares Cabin kids -- or maybe it was one of the Ares Cabin kids.

"Watch your way, kid," the person grumbled even as he helped Ethan to get back up to his feet. The person -- the man, was tall and when Ethan looked up, his mind reeled back in disorientation.

The man's face was eerily similar to his.

⇢⇢⇢⇠⇠⇠

Lityerses regarded the camp with unimpressed stare. At first, he didn't even want to come with Meg and Apollo to visit Camp Half-Blood, but then Leo also wanted to visit and by consensus that meant Calypso would tag along too, and then all four of them looked at him and he knew he was doomed.

Gods above, he didn't even know why they all thought it would be fun to bring him to a new place, a place full of kids especially. But then Emmie and Jo had actually encouraged the idea, and then Lit had spiralled into a state of panic because he thought that mean they kicked him out, then Apollo calmed him down, and after some more issues Lit didn't want to talk about, they were off to a trip. (Well, not exactly a trip. Apollo had teleported them all right into the middle of the lake, where Leo immediately threw up and got chased by furious naiads.)

"Your cabin is the worst one yet," he quipped with dry tone, gesturing to the only cabin in the vicinity that looked like the camp personal sun. "It's like you asked my father to build it or something."

"What? No! It looks elegant and shiny, just like me!" Apollo replied in indignation. Then he reconsidered his words and frowned. "And I just speak with rhyme," he grumbled as a bonus.

"I think what you mean is starving for attention, just like you," Lit shot back and let his patented crooked smirk broke his annoyed facade.

Apollo sent him a half-glare and crossed his arms. "Now you're just being rude. You know disrespecting a god can end with an apocalypse, right?"

Lit shrugged. "It's not disrespectful, I'm just stating the fact."

"Okay, now--"

"Lord Apollo," Chiron interrupted from the Big House, where both Lityerses and Apollo were standing on. "Sorry to interrupt, but there are some issues I need to discuss with you, if you don't mind."

If possible, Apollo's face lit up and dimmed at the same time, as if he was glad to talk about something to the centaur, but he also dreaded where the talk would lead them.

"Of course!" he replied anyway with a nod and followed Chiron into the Big House, leaving Lit alone on the porch, watching his three other friends start a commotion right outside a red cabin covered with barbed wire.

He decided that he didn't want to know what happen and wandered to the opposite way.

He didn't expect to found a kid that could pass as his little brother.

⇢⇢⇢⇠⇠⇠

Ethan glowered at the stranger before him. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked. The man looked about twenty one or twenty two -- quite an achievement considering he was a demigod, his face was full of scars, and he had a sword strapped to his back. He didn't look like he would suddenly start a fight, but Ethan was familiar with the look of guarded hostility the man shot him with. This was a skilled fighter, a demigod older than seventeen and he didn't look like he was familiar with his surrounding.

"One of Demeter's spawns," the man answered dryly with a shrug. "And I was forced to be here by an annoying god, a titanness, Leo Valdez, and my half-sister."

 _Demeter's spawn_. Ethan was taken aback for a second. He knew appearance could be really deceiving, but this guy didn't look interested even an ounce to pay attention to the plants around them.

"And a former assassin for an ungrateful evil emperor," the man said, dropping the bombshell as easy as Ethan would say, _"yeah, I gouge my eye out for my mother. Not my best moment."_

"Huh," he found himself said, "okay then."

The guy blinked. "You don't sound surprised," he noted.

Ethan shrugged. "I fought alongside a titan who wanted to take over the world and fell from Olympus," he replied, then added, "oh, and I've lost one of my eyes."

He knew normal people -- demigods, whatever -- would stared at him with horrified look when he joke about bad things that had happened to him throughout his life and for a few months, he felt uncomfortable even mentioning the subject of the war, but years of stability and support from the other campers paid off nicely. He knew he was still responsible from some destruction he made at the war, but he had tried his best to made up for it, and the next thing he knew, it wasn't a taboo subject anymore.

And he also had a wicked humour sense. Having so much trauma apparently has the perk of getting a lot of ammunition for making dark jokes. There's a bright side on everything, he guessed.

"Same old bullshit, then," the other guy responded easily.

Ethan nodded. He started to took a liking to this stranger, whoever he was. On that note, he mulled over what the guy had said and asked, "you said you're here with a god. Is it Apollo?"

"Is there any other god crash-landing to your lake bringing four other people with him today?" the guy pointed out.

"Fair point. Okay, good to meet you and whatever, but I have to go planning revenge now, so…," Ethan said.

"Revenge?" the man's raised a brow and suddenly, he looked more interested than he was before, if the wicked glint in his eyes was any pointer.

"Some brats stole my eyepatch. I'm one of Nemesis' children, so you can already guess where this will be going," Ethan found himself explained.

The guy looked even more interested as their conversation keep flowing. "So you can like, curse them to wear eyepatch for weeks?" he asked, and he suddenly looked childish.

Ethan blinked. "That's … actually kind of good. Maybe not for a week, though, they'll bump into too much things and then I'll be the one responsible. But we have another three-legged race this noon, so … what's your name again?"

"Lityerses."

"Ethan Nakamura," he said, extending his hand to Lit. "I think we will get along well."

Lit shook his hand once and grinned. There was a hint of mania in his expression. "I'd say depends," he replied, "what were you planning to do before?"

"Switch all of their shoes with bunny slippers."

"Do both."

Ethan thought about it for a moment. He almost objected that maybe two revenge for one prank weren't fair, but then he recalled that none of the members of Nemesis Cabin had their revenge for the paintball and glitter prank (don't ask) five days before, and he nodded.

"I'll get a few of my siblings first. I think they're gonna be excited to collaborate with you."

⇢⇢⇢⇠⇠⇠

"They're hazard to society, I _swear_ ," Will muttered. "The infirmary was full with kids with broken legs and bruised faces because they're not used to see with one eye and run with slippers."

Nico grinned. "Last time I checked, they somehow painted the Hermes Cabin neon green, probably with a favour from Hecate Cabin. Alice is plotting a prank war, and she gets to rope Leo into it."

Will grimaced. "I hope Lityerses will adopt Ethan and bring him away with Dad. I have enough prank wars in my life already."

"I think it's the other way around. The Nemesis kids are dubbing Lit their honorary member already."

"Oh, no."

"And I think Lit has gotten Apollo to be on his side."

"Oh, _no_."

There was a sound of loud firecrackers that startled them both, followed by a splat and a loud shriek. Then the meowing started simultaneously with some shouting in a language that could've been Fremch. Then there was silence for a few seconds before the commotion begun once again.

Will sighed. "Did someone die?" he asked to the boy beside him.

"No."

"Then I don't want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Will, after the prank war ended: SEE THIS IS WHY WE ALL CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS-- NO YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH ETHAN-- DAD, YOU TOO  
> __________
> 
> So that's that. I don't think I do the characters justice since I wrote this in like, overnight, but writing it was actually fun (also yea a little litpollo and solangelo because my fingers slipped). 
> 
> Also check the wiki for Lit and Ethan's art. They're pretty similar if you ask me, and not only because of the scars.
> 
> This fic is inspired by this tumblr post:  
> https://vampiregirlluca.tumblr.com/post/627932013393002497/lityerses-ly-iwastoldthishadtogo-ethan-oh-so


End file.
